


Dean Winchester's Guide To (Bending the Rules)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's being annoying again. Dean knows the perfect solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Dean Winchester's Guide To (Bending the Rules)  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Sam/Dean   
**Rating:** Hard R  
**Word Count:** 1, 078  
**Disclaimer:** Don’t own, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** Sam's being annoying again. Dean knows the perfect solution.  
**Spoilers:** Is subtext between brothers a spoiler?  
**Notes:** Written for [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/60_minute_fics/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/60_minute_fics/)**60_minute_fics** , trigger: **'In Flagrante Delicto'** , so this is pretty raw and unbetaed. And oddly, fluffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re doing it again.”  
  
Dean’s gaze snapped up, lips pursed as he caught Sam staring at him in exasperation. Mimicking his brother’s whisper, he leaned across the table and replied, “Doing what?”  
  
“ _Nothing_ ,” Sam answered, pointedly. He glanced toward the stack of books at Dean’s elbow. “What the fuck, Dean? Are you gonna help at _all_ , or are you gonna sit there all day and hum Iron Butterfly under your breath until I’m forced to gag you?”  
  
“Was I humming?” Dean blinked his lashes innocently, enjoying the way Sam’s features went taut with irritation. Christ, there was nothing he delighted in more than riling Sam up a bit. And the library…well, the library was the perfect place for that.  
  
Because Sam was like a forty year-old biddy. _No loud talking…be careful when turning the pages…don’t mark in the books..._ the list went on and on and on, and quite frankly, Dean had never been one to live by the rules as it was. They tended to make him twitchy and obstinate, and Sam had been at it all. Damn. Afternoon.  
  
It was time for a little payback.  
  
“You know…gagging could be fun.” He waited a beat; waited for Sam’s head to jerk up in surprise. Then flashed his brother a grin. “Kinda kinky though. I didn’t know you had it in you, Sam.”  
  
Sam blinked, those long lashes shadowing his cheeks briefly before again revealing dark eyes. A flush started to creep up his cheeks even as he sent Dean a glare and muttered, “Just do the damn research.”  
  
Dean slouched back in the chair, spreading his legs and crossing his arms. “Why don’t you make me, Sammy? Oh wait, that’s right…rule number fifteen-thousand and sixty-seven: No fighting in the library.”  
  
Sam’s lips flattened, and Dean held his breath for the inevitable explosion. Needing it. “You’re a dick, Dean.” And then, Sam just rolled his eyes and stuck his nose back in whatever textbook he’d yanked from the reference section, and Dean’s mouth fell open.  
  
He sat there for a long moment, listening to the sound of Sam’s low murmurs as he fingered through the dusty old books, and then came to his feet. The Latin stopped, but Sam didn’t look up. Dean raised his hands over his head and let out a yawn.  
  
“I’ll be in the copy room.”  
  
“What? Why?” He finally had Sam’s attention, suspicious as it was, and Dean bit back a grin.  
  
“Just read your Latin and don’t worry about me,” he drawled, all but patting Sam on the head before taking off toward the west wing of the library. “You need the practice.”  
  
“Dean—”  
  
He gave an absent wave, catching the eye of a pretty blonde two tables away. She blushed, smiling back at him, and then Dean glanced over to find Sam watching with a dark scowl. Oh, this was just too fucking easy.  
  
He slipped into the copy room, sliding the door shut behind him and hopping onto one of the machines. And waited, counting on his fingers as the seconds ticked by. When he ran out, he started over again, and he’d gone through the cycle four times when the doorknob jiggled.  
  
He was grinning, evilly, when Sam came inside a minute later, shutting the door and turning back to face Dean. As Dean jumped off the copy machine, Sam asked, “What the hell are you up to, Dean—”  
  
Dean cut him off, taking hold of Sam’s collar and shoving him against the wall. When his teeth sank into Sam’s bottom lip, his younger brother groaned, lightly, and froze a split-second before his hands came down on Dean’s hips and he was pulling Dean closer.  
  
“Fuck you and your research,” Dean muttered, tongue sliding along the crease of Sam’s mouth as his fingers worked at Sam’s belt. “You’re so goddamn boring sometimes.”  
  
“I—”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, this ain’t allowed,” Dean grunted, fingers finding his brother fucking primed and ready, “but you aren’t gonna complain, are you?”  
  
Sam’s throat worked, eyes heavy-lidded and blurry as he humped into Dean’s hand. When he finally managed a response, it was torn from his throat in a hoarse growl. “No.”  
  
“That’s my boy.” Dean dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue up one side of Sam’s cock. God, he fucking _loved_ how Sam tasted…and yeah, that was all kinds of screwed up, but then he’d never claimed to be anything else.  
  
Sam was making helpless sounds, hips bucking and head banging back against the wall as he fisted a hand in Dean’s hair. “God… _yes_ …”  
  
Dean glanced up at the loud cry, snaring Sam’s eyes and swirling his tongue along the rim of his dick before saying, “Sammy, what was that rule again?”  
  
“Rule?” Sam panted, looking all kinds of confused. It was a pretty hilarious look, considering Sam knew anything and everything to an annoying degree.   
  
“Mmm…” Dean licked him again, relishing the gaspy groan that followed. “You know, the one…about no loud talking in the library.”  
  
Sam’s brows drew together, and then he sneered. “Fuck you, Dean.” He caught Dean by the chin and forced him back to his cock. “You’re such a goddamn tease.”  
  
Actually, he wasn’t. At least not where Sam was concerned. He was willing – more than, to follow through with each and every dirty and demented thing his mind could come up with in the dark of the night as he listened to his brother sleep.  
  
Sam was really riding his mouth now, making all of the sounds that Dean recognized as meaning his brother was about to lose it fast, and just as he was pulling away to a safe distance, the door was flung open and everything went into slow-motion as Sam let out an oath and shoved Dean away.  
  
The pretty blonde from earlier stared down at him, eyes wide open and mouth gaping. He could practically _hear_ Sam’s mortified silence as his brother jerked his pants back together, but Dean just sprawled out on the floor with an unrepentant grin. Staring at the girl with a single raised brow.  
  
After a moment of sputtering and harried apologies, she backed away, closing the door with a click. Sam immediately began cursing, and Dean listened for about two minutes before sitting up, arms dangling between his knees.  
  
“She must’ve not known the rule about knocking first,” he stated. “Right, Sammy?”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Well. They both knew _that_ was a lie.


End file.
